Curtains? In a Bathroom?
by Anniebear91
Summary: Fic request from DarkAngel048 for Arashi Wolf Princess's birthday. An interesting meeting in the bathroom between Joey and Pegasus. Passionshipping. Lemon. mxm PxJ.Oneshot.


_Hey everyone,_

_So this is a fic request from DarkAngel048 for Arashi Wolf Princess's birthday. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy it,_

_And Happy Birthday to Arashi._

I hate him. I can't stand the look of him. His long silver hair, that stupid suit, and they way he adds _boy_ after every damned name he says. Who does he think he is, anyways?

Oh yeah. The owner of this damned island. Pegasus J Crawford, multi millionaire. Ugh I can't stand him! I never thought I'd say this, but he pisses me off more than Kaiba. He's flamboyant to an irritating level, and to make it worse, he's creepy.

You heard right.

Have you seen his damned eye? Eye. Just the one. Because the other is made from gold! Gold! I mean, the sennen ring is eerie, and I'm not comfortable with the puzzle…but an eye? It's so disgusting and wrong on so many levels! I think I'd rather have depth perception over mind control, or whatever it is, any day. I mean…come on! But that's just him, isn't it? Raging old man that likes to kidnap older men to make teenagers play a children's card game. It's just so logical it hurts.

So that's why I'm here. Gramps managed to get himself kidnapped, and now we have to duel for his life. It's a proper bundle of fun, all these winey kids bawling over 'star chips' and freaky fish guys and weird little bug obsessed kids, I mean…come on? What kind of people enter these competitions? And then there's Mai. Actually I don't mind her, especially the look of her…

Did you see those bad boys! Why even bother wearing a shirt? Hell yes, I'll duel across from her any day…

But that's all past now. She'd out of the running, Keith has fucked off back to America or whatever it was, which now leaves, Pegasus. His battle with Yugi starts in an hour…shit. I should probably prepare for that at some point in the near future.

Where are the bathrooms in this joint anyway? I swear to god, a whole damned island, a whole damned castle, and not a damned bathroom in sight. Oh. Here they are.

Jeez, would you get a load of this? Fucking silk curtains in the men's room? God this guy must take it up the ass, I mean, seriously? It's a bathroom. You come, you pee, you leave. Who cares about curtains or paintings or…air freshener? Nope…I don't have a vagina, just thought I'd check.

'You look amused I must say, Joey-boy.' Oh fuck. I turn around to see him stood there, tossing that horrid white hair over his shoulder. How old is he anyway? 30? 40?

'You have curtains. In the men's room.' I said bluntly, my voice not amused, nor annoyed.

'How observant of you. I thought it made the place…more romantic.'

'You know it's the bathroom, right?'

'Why, yes.'

'So you know guys come here to take a slash? I don't intend to get romantic with Joey Junior here you know.'

'You might not, but I, on the other hand, might be a totally different case.'

'With yours…or mine?' I swallowed. Oh please god no. Why did I say that, why did I lead him on?

'Well, it is quite improper to play with oneself Joey-boy.'

'Yer kiddin' right?'

'Not at all. You only need do that if you have no one else to do it for you.' My eyes widened. What the fuck is he on about? Is he smoking something? My heart began to pound quickly, and my breath caught in my throat. Turning on my heel, I suddenly didn't need to pee anymore. I passed him quickly, but a sudden barrier stopped me from leaving.

I looked down to see the cuffs of the red suit, positioned neatly around pale hands, locked around my waist. I took a deep breath in, freezing suddenly. Should I run? A sudden squeeze to my groin answered my question. I jolted up, ready to move, but a gentle hiss came to my ear,

'Leaving so soon? I know you won't…'

'You're wrong.' I struggled at his arms, his fingers caressing me through the fabric again. My neck tingled with a new wetness, and my eyes glanced down to see the man placing soft kisses along my skin, his fingers still stroking. I gasped. Shit. I shouldn't have made a noise. I could feel his smile against me, his thumb hooking onto the rim of my pants, unfastening the top button, before sliding long fingers beneath.

I shuddered as the digits rubbed against my skin, electricity running through my body, sending blood to meet the finger tips. No no no. This isn't good. This really isn't good. I felt the pressure build between my legs, a sickening tension as his hand took a full grip, sliding up and down slowly, his fingers tightening ever so slight. I gasped again. And again. No. I can't do this. I won't make a sound. I won't enjoy it.

I can't help it. There's a strange gentleness, a weird relaxed vibe, it's changed my breathing, and my nerves have gone into overdrive. I relax, letting out a small moan. I can hear him laugh slightly behind me, but I don't care, as his hand speeds up, applying more pressure, more and more sweet pressure and I can feel the end coming. Suddenly, he stops. He takes hold of my shoulders, spinning me around, crushing his lips to my own before I know what's happening.

I look at him through wide brown eyes, my arms crushed against his waist as he grips my shoulders, I open my mouth for oxygen to find his tongue suddenly darting through the gap. He looks back at me through one brown half lidded eye, before smiling, and closing it again.

I can feel his tongue tease at my own unresponsive one, the gentle exploration of my inner cheek, before again caressing me. I flick back, hoping to stop him, but it's no use. He continues with even more force, even more passion, his hands slowly snaking up to my hair.

My erection pulsates again. How is this possible? I despise the man! I truly hate him! I hate him and everything he stands for. I hate his company, his face, his mannerisms but

'God…' his hands work so well.

'Hm?' I hear the hum from his lips, shit. Did I just say that out loud? I pull back slightly to find his right hand has already made its way down the back of my trousers, and slowly I begin to panic.

'AH!' I shriek as I feel his cold digit press at my entrance. What is he doing? Why aren't I stopping him? I pull myself in closer to his body as he slips the finger in, sending my entire body rigid. I look past him to the wall, my mind going blank as the pain sears through my body. Why aren't I stopping him? Why does ever fibre of my being yearn for more? Beg for more of his touch.

I moan lightly as the second finger slides in, scissors and pushing. I toss my head back in a blind whiteness, as pleasure ripples through my body, goosebumps tingling on my skin. My breathing becomes heavy and rushed, and I watch as he walks me backwards into the wall, still caressing that spot that sends me dizzy.

I flinch as my back hits the wall, my head following in suit. Quickly, he spins me around, yanking down my pants. I can feel his skin against my own, and I have to admit, I'm slightly excited.

I clutch at the paintwork as I feel his thrust deep inside, swiftly, without mercy. I gasp as my eyes burn with salted water. What the fuck is this anyway? I am Joey Wheeler. I don't cry. I do whatever the fuck I want and

'Oh fuck this feels good.' I really wish I could take my words back.

'I told you, Joey-boy, you'd stay.' I rest my forehead against the wall as his slams into me again, my head jolting backwards to lean onto his shoulder. With one hand on my hip to control my body, his spare hand again falls into my hair, caressing it slowly as he drives into me again and again. I can feel the sweat bead onto my skin, running gently down my back. Dizzyingly, he hits that spot again and I can't help but moan over and over again. He tightens the hold on my hips as he begins to speed up, delicate moans falling from his own lips.

What is happening?

Why is this happening?

My mind is cleared from all thought as the pressure between my legs builds to an uncomfortable level, the aching in my groin doubles with the speed of my heart rate. I begin to pant and shriek, my arm grabbing his own, squeezing tightly.

My world shines white in a sudden finish, the stars dazzling my view of the room as a familiar stickiness covers my chest.

The next sensation is one to be remembered. Moments after my own release, the man behind my shrieks, and my ass becomes warm with a strange feeling. I pause as a string of wetness trails down my leg. Did he just…?

I turn around to look at him, but no one is there. I watch as the door swings shut, my heart still pounding.

I hop over to the cubical, reeling off toilet paper to mop up the spilled essence. Pulling up my trousers I make my way to the mirror to stare at my own reflection. Feeling clamming, I splash my face a few times, before heading out. As I do, I see the familiar figure leaned up against the wall,

'So, Joey-boy,' he flicks his hair, 'what do you think to the curtains?' I pause, looking at his content face,

'They're very…alluring.' I whispered with a wink, before wandering off to meet my friends.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey everyone_

_So that's the end._

_Sorry it's short, but I'm not great at longer stuff. Hope you liked it and no one was offended by the language._

_Please R&R_

_And don't forget to wish Arashi a happy birthday,_

_Thanks_

_Love_

_AB x_


End file.
